


Game Night

by bitchytimemachine



Category: Dragon Ball, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Die rolls, Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, Krillin DM, Poor Life Choices, Roleplay, Tabletop, min/maxing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine
Summary: The gang gets together once a week to play Dungeons and Dragons, usually the nights end in disaster. Krillin has given up on creating elaborate dungeons for the gang to hack and slash through and has pulled out a bunch of his old modules. Tonight, Krillin has a challenge for the gang. Welcome to the Tomb of Horrors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My girl [On-Kamis_green_earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth) mentioned wanting to read a fic about the gang playing Dungeons and Dragons. Being the uber nerd I am, I decided to write this fic based on our conversations in DMs. 
> 
> Also, happy (early) birthday to [TashanaAmbrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia). You rock lady, ILY! 
> 
> I am not sure how long this fic will be, a few chapters at least. I also have the first three chapters finished, so expect them to come pretty frequently. As always, this is unbeta'd so there are tons of mistakes I am sure. 
> 
> Leave me a message and let me know what you think about it! <3

“Ok guys, are we all ready?” Krillin asked. He stood to look over his screen. Each player was looking over the last details of their character sheet and marking things of import. Krillin had set up the hex grid before the players came and placed pieces of paper haphazardly over each encounter. 

This was a huge module and a classic, and would probably take several nights to complete, but Krillin learned the hard way to not spend time writing his own campaigns. He had spent weeks completing the overarching plot of a campaign centered around Mirt the Moneylender and his backroom dealings drumming up guild wars. Or it would have been about that, if the party would have ever actually come together. They took the term Role Playing very seriously, and Krillin was not about to let this party actually get away from him this time. Or waste his time coming up with a campaign just to have it fail right out of the gate. 

He took a moment longer to open the “Tomb of Horrors” and organize his dice before peering over the tall DM screen once again. 

“I think it’s time to introduce your characters. Let’s start with you 18.” 

“Kay,” 18 tucked her hair behind her ear, “I’m playing a level nine Human fighter named Erin.”

“Erin?” Krillin asked.

“Yes dear, Erin.”

“Ok! Wanna tell us anything else about her.”

“No.”

“Valid. Moving on, Piccolo?”

“I am Lo Undertree, a Halfling Monk who joined the order when I was a youngster. Approximately three years ago the monastery burned to the ground. I was one of three people to survive, but since the fire the other two have ended up dead by mysterious circumstances. So I came to Waterdeep to become involved with a mercenary group to figure out what happened and take out those responsible.”

“Uh good backstory Piccolo, but you do remember that this campaign is in Cormyr not Waterdeep right?”

“Dammit Krillin, this would have been beneficial to know before my backstory was written.” Piccolo shown his teeth in anger.

“Ok so maybe instead of going to Waterdeep, Lo goes to Cormyr.”

“Why in the NAME of Arvoreen would Lo go to _Cormyr_ to find a party? That makes no sense Krillin.”

“Figure it out Piccolo, I spent too much time googling this PDF to change it now. Moving on - Gohan!”

Gohan stood, “I am playing Glatraic Onyxbender, Dwarf Awakened of the Morning Lord, Lathander. There is always another morning friends, and I am here to guide the light through the darkness.”

“Fantastic,” Krillin rolled his eyes, of course Gohan would choose Lathander, “Vegeta.”

“I am Vegeta,” He swallowed hard, a sour look coming over his face, “_human_ barbarian, rogue, and ranger.”

“If it was that hard to call yourself a human Vegeta, maybe you should have picked a different race!” Bulma chided. 

“I needed the extra feat woman! And any race with characteristics good enough for my superior build would come with too steep of a level adjustment!” Vegeta spat towards her.

“Really? You already know what your build is gonna look like?” Bulma crossed her arms. 

“Yes woman! I have a 20 level plan, and I need this extra feat to be able to optimize the build perfectly! You call yourself a genius, you don’t have a plan woman?”

“My plan is to make you sleep on the couch if you call me woman one more time. And I don’t need a PLAN I’m playing straight wizard.”

“Ok, well,” Krillin found a pause in the bickering, _ this is getting out of hand already _ “Bulma why don’t you go next?”

“Sure thing!” Bulma said with a wink. “I am Ariawyn Mordove, or Aria for short and I am this pretty elf here,” Bulma raised her players handbook to show a picture of an elf with long robes. “I am a wizard and can do lots of cool magic tricks!”

“Fabulous, Aria. Yamcha, introduce yourself?” 

“Sure thing man! I am Jilvic! I have been like playing the lute, which is this boss ass guitar like instrument, ever since I was like.. A kid and one day I found out that my gnomish magic could be magnified by this instrument. So I like practiced a lot and got really good and now I can cast with the guitar!”

“Okie Dokie, Jilvic the Gnome Bard. ChiChi?”

“I am a half elf druid! My parents named me Sarafine, and I was raised in the woods cause it is a huge taboo for an elf and a human to have babies.” Chi Chi nudged Goku as she talked about taboos, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Since I was sequestered, I gained an intimate knowledge of the woods and learned nature magic! I also have a Dinosaur friend named Icarus, just like Gohan’s little friend!”

“Mom, I am an adult now.. Please don’t”

“Aww honey, why not? You and Icarus were best friends!”

Krillin cleared his throat, “Ok….Last but not least, Goku.”

“Well guys I am so glad yall let me be the rogue this time! I have always wanted to be sneaky and I am so excited to be able to do this! You can call me Crad,”

“Why in the world would you name your character Chad Kakarot?” Vegeta interrupted. 

“Well Geets, you named your character Vegeta, which isn’t very creative friendo, and my guys name is cRad, not Chad! But anyway he's huge! Look at him!” Goku pointed to the picture of a half orc in the Handbook. The half orc hulked over all other races, wore very little clothes and looked, stupid. 

“Wait, Goku,” Krillin began, “You mean to tell me we let you play the Rogue, arguably the most important character in this campaign, and you are playing a half orc rogue?”

The table erupted, Krillin probably shouldn’t have stressed the import of a good rogue quite in that way. However this particular module was famous for its puzzles and traps. A rogue was essential. 

“Well yeah! Look how big and cool he is.”

“Kakarot, the racial adjustment for a half orc ruins the build for a rogue! What an idiotic choice!”

“Ok lets get started!” Krillin but in, he knew that this argument would end the whole game night if he didn’t attempt to diffuse the situation. 

“So uhh… You all met on the Dragon Coast, you were brought together after hearing a bardic legend of the Tomb of Horrors. In your minds eye you envision, wealth, fame and glory, so you each band together and vow to clear the dungeon. After research and more than a few of you twisting arms, you have discovered the entrance to the tomb. It is located in the Vast Swamp in Cormyr.You book passage on a ship across The Dragonmere and fight through the swamp until you locate the site of the tomb. A low, flat-topped hill, about 200 yards wide and 300 yards long, protrudes from the earth. Ugly weeds, thorns, and briars grow upon the steep sides and bald top of the 60-foot-high mound. Black rocks crown the hilltop.”

Krillin pauses and gauges the table. “What are you all doing?” 

“Uhhh, yea, I guess I’m gonna roll search?” Yamcha said looking over the table. All eyes were plastered on Goku, waiting for his action. The table blinked out of their trance as the clattering of Yamcha’s die hit the table. “Uhhh lets see here dude… with my modifier I have a 13.”

“Ugh, Kakarot, shouldn’t _YOU_ be rolling search?” Vegeta groussed. 

“Nah Geets! Didn’t take it!”

“What?!” Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo all exclaimed, each voice incredulous.

“Dad, how could you not take search? It is literally one of the most important skills for your character.”

“Nah buddy - starting next level I am gonna take skill mastery and will be able to just take ten on all searches, leaving me open for other skills!”

“But Goku,” Piccolo began, “We might not make it to next level with a Rogue who doesn’t have SEARCH in a DUNGEON.”

“Oh no worries! I have trapfinding..”

“That is not how that skill works dad.”

“And trapsense!” 

“Idiot, Trap Sense just gives you bonuses to Reflex saves and dodge bonuses! It does nothing to help your party!” Vegeta growled.

“Well Geets, isn’t that Gohan's problem really? I mean he’s the healer! I’m here for the sneaky fights!”

“Gohan, dear, don’t heal daddy k?” ChiChi stage whispered across the table.

“Ummm k, Yamcha, what did you roll? That seems to be really low. “ Krillin deflected.

“Yeah man, I rolled a 2, shitty dice.. I’m gonna have to charge them.” Yamcha began to place all his dice in front of him on 1. “Hee hee, see Bulms, if you put them on 1, then they don’t wanna roll that way?”

“You know that is inaccurate, statistically every number is likely to roll regardless of…”

“Scarface! You are supposed to charge the dice on 20!! The reason they are rolling so poorly is because the dice are getting used to being on one! Do you know nothing!”

“Actually Vegeta, Gohan is right,”

“Bulma I swear if you don’t stop right there...”

“What Vegeta? What are _you_ gonna do if I don’t stop?” Bulma began to yell.

“OK SO YAMCHA….you are standing in front of a hill.The north side of the hill is fronted by a 20-foot- high crumbling cliff of sand and gravel. A low stone ledge overhangs this eroded area, and shrubs and bushes obscure it from observation at a distance. What is your action?”

“Well I am gonna hollar over to the rest of the party! ‘Hey guys, I found something over here!’”

One by one the characters convened near Yamcha,”Ok Here you guys are. You all see an interesting area of the hill, but nothing else, unless one of you want to search as well.”

Several die hit the table.

“Ok one at a time. What’d ya get 18?”

“13”

“Ok… you see what we described, it looks weird all right. Vegeta?”

“22”

“All right! You see something weird under the brush. The rocks seem, off you think there is something under the gravel.”

“Ok I’m going to begin digging at the gravel. I command Lo and Glatraic to come dig as well.”

“In interest of getting this started I will aid Vegeta in digging.” Piccolo states. 

“Wait, you really named your character Vegeta? That’s dumb?” Gohan quipped towards the man.   
Vegeta answered Gohan’s question with a stare that could kill. 

“Is there something wrong with the name Vegeta, rice boy?” He asked.

“Oh real mature vegetable prince. I also will help dig.” Gohan addressed Krillin. 

“O.K. I think there were a few more rolls?” Krillin said.

Bulma piped up, “Just tell us the DC and we will let you know if we beat it Krillin!”

“Fine 20.” Krillin answered

“Shoulda at least put a _little_ effort into your character name… “ Gohan muttered while doodling a loaf of bread on his character sheet, “or at least Googled fantasy names…”

“Drat! I got a 19.” Chi Chi cursed. 

“Hey, I rolled really high! I got a 21!” Goku laughed. 

“Chad if you would have put some skill points into search, this wouldn’t be an issue,” Vegeta sneered.

“Crad, _Veggie_, and I beat the DC so who cares?” Goku replied. 

“At least HE came up with something interesting… hell human names are literally the easiest thing...” Gohan continued to mutter.

“Gohan!! Did you just use the H word?”

“NO MOTHER!!” 

“Ok Crad, you search the hillside and find a boarded up entrance. You think it may be a tunnel that goes inside.”

“Okie Dokie! I’ll start trying to open it up! Whats the door made of Krillin?”

“You think it’s wood.”

“Nice! Imma use this cool hook sword I brought to hack away at the door!”

“You brought a hook sword?” 18 droned. 

“Yep! I also have some daggers and poison, cause thats some cool stuff right there.”

“No, you don’t understand what I am asking. You brought a hook sword. As in one?”

“Of course! I can’t dual wield silly.”

“But Crad, you know that hook swords are swords that are used to duel wield? Their potency comes specifically from using two to block, trip and otherwise incapacitate the enemy.” 18 says.

“Ok…. But I only have the one, look how cool it is!” Goku pointed to a picture of a hook sword on his cell phone, “Plus I really can’t afford the penalties that comes with dual wielding when I don’t have that feat tree!!”

“Wow, okay. Krillin honey?”

“You’re not gonna roll Bulma?” ChiChi asked before Krillin could counter. 

“Nah I don’t have search, so it wouldn’t make sense.”

“Well, you're a wizard, and your spells are based on intelligence, so yours is probably high right?” Chi Chi said.

“Of course I am intelligent. What are you implying Cheech?” Bulma fumed.

“Your character dumbass, god, you might be smart but you have no wisdom do you?” Chi Chi joked and raised her hand for high fives towards the men sitting to her left and right. When Goku or Gohan engaged in the high five, Chi Chi moved over Gohan to Piccolo “Huh?” 

Yamcha just shook his head, “Naw man... “

“Kakarot, control your woman!”

“That was funny! I don’t care what you all think!” Chi Chi huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Bulma exhaled and threw her die on the table. The black glittered d20 clattered and rolled to a stop on 18. “Ok with my modifier that is 22.”

“You find another boarded up entrance a few meters from where Crad is hacking away.”

“Ok… ummm….” Bulma began to search through her spells. “I cast Unseen Servant!”

“Alright, you speak the conjuration. It is quick and to the point, you wave your hands like wisps of air moving, and spend the materials, a piece of string and wood which disappears in a shimmer, as if going to another plane of existence and you have an invisible servant to command.”

“Ok so servant, I need you to open this hatch!”

“Ok Aria, you hear pounding begin, Crad you are hacking away at that wood, Glatraic, Lo and Jilvic you are trying to dig up the odd space in the gravel. Erin. What are you doing?”

“Well… I should go and help Chad...”

“Crad!” Goku interrupts.

“...hack away at his door.”

“Okay you two work on that, Sarafine?” 

“Umm…. well maybe Icarus can help Aria’s unseen servant… and let me look and see if I have anything that can help her open it.” ChiChi pursed her lips and began to peruse her spell list. She then thumbed through the PHB in front of her. A smile graced her lips. “I am going to walk over to Aria’s door and cast Warp Wood.”

“Ok - you start saying the incantation, it sounds almost like creaking, think entish, from Lord of the Rings, your hands move in the physical component of the spell, at first they are close together, mimicking the look of the door in front of you, then they slowly move away from each other, and as your hands move the wood begins to warp.” 

ChiChi clasped her hands together with glee ”eeeeee it worked!” 

“Vegeta what are you up to?”

“I’m supervising.”

The entire table groaned. A cacophony of noises that basically boiled down to_ don’t be an ass and help_ exploded over the room. 

“Fine, I guess I’ll go and dig with Scarface.”

“Ok ChiChi has warped the wood. What do you all do next?”

“Servant!” Bulma interjected, “open the door!”

“The door groans and creaks and moves of its own accord, it’s a slow process, and you get the feeling your servant can barely move the wooden door. But after a lengthy battle, the door falls to the ground open.” 

“I’m going to walk towards it and peek in!” Chi Chi says. Krillin throws a die and records the result. Chi Chi and Bulma share nervous glances.

“You look in and see two separate doors dimly visible at the end of this roughly worked, plain stone corridor.”

“Hey guys! I have a way in over here!” ChiChi exclaims.   
“What do you guys do?”

The table agrees and the characters make it to the corridor. “Ok you are standing in a hallway that is about 10 feet high and roughly 20 feet long. The walls are stone, it looks cleaner than you think it should be, there is no moss or water on the stone, although you are in a swamp.”

“I walk down the hallway.’ Goku says. 

“Ok guys, ya’ll following?” Krillin asks. 

“Wait!” Yamcha says,”Goku is the rogue, he should go ahead and check for traps before we head on after him.”

“Chad,” Vegeta announces.

“Crad,” Goku patiently corrects.

“Anyways, Goku should go on ahead, if there are traps he can disarm them and then we can head on in after him.”

“Yeah but that idiot didn’t take search.” Vegeta quipped.

“Awww man I got this buddy! I have trapfinding remember!”

“Goku, that class feature is not what you think it is.” 18 intones.

“Okay! So I guess I am gonna head on in then!”

“Are you gonna search for traps?” Krillin asks.

“Trapfinding.”

“But Goku, listen, trapfinding doesn’t mean that you just naturally find traps. It mean that you can use search to detect traps, and then lets you use disable device for magical traps, which is not what that is usually used for.”

“Awww man, ok well… I guess I will roll search.” Goku’s neon orange D20 flew high in the air and fell on the table. It rolled around and when it stopped, he leaned over it expectantly. “Hee Hee!! I rolled a 20!”   
“Ok what’s your total?” 

“22”

“Wait. 22? Did you max out your Intelligence?”

“Naw man, dexterity of course!” 

“Ok, valid… but then the next highest was Intelligence right Goku? Especially with the racial adjustment RIGHT GOKU?!” Krillin asked. A less than skilled rogue was really gonna make this night painful. If Goku wasn’t skillful then there would be NO more DND nights on this module. 

“Constitution buddy! I am handling some pretty nasty poisons over here, I need the HP.”

“So Intelligence was stat number 3 for you!?”

“Well..”

“Goku… don’t make me stop this campaign right now.”

“Well, yeah! Mostly.” Krillin shot angry eyes at Goku, “when we rolled ability stats, I had two that were the same so I prioritized Dexterity, then Constitution, because they always make sense in any combat campaign...hee hee... and then I put my next highest rolls into Strength and Intelligence. Charisma is my dump stat, I am a half orc afterall..” Goku flashed a wolfish grin to the table. Krillin was convinced that Goku knew exactly what he was doing, and this... idiocy he was playing at was a cover for whatever his inane character had up their sleeve. 

“Ok buddy. Well, nothing jumps out at you. Do you move forward?”

“Hey guys! I don’t see any traps! Let’s go.” Goku says to the party. 

“Uhhh You go on dad, we will wait right here ok?” 

“Ok I guess I will be the only one actually getting inside this tomb then! I’m gonna head forward towards the doors.” Goku announces. 

“Ok. You walk towards the doors. About halfway to the doors you hear a click and the floor and ceiling of the hallway behind you begin to move towards one another. Roll a reflex save?”   
Goku tossed his die high in the air again. He looked at the number and began to count on his fingers, “27.”

“Ok you can decide, are you gonna reflex in towards the doors, or out towards the party?”

Goku thought…. He rested his chin on one fist and seemed to mutter to himself. Finally he let out an exasperated sigh, “out I guess!”

“Ok you move into the room and a second sense takes over. As you pass a certain threshold in the corridor, your spidey sense kicks in and you know you must bolt out of the way lest you be trapped alive. Your body moves before your brain tells it to and you tumble and roll towards the party. There are two more places that need to be explored, this way seems as if it is a dead end.”

“Well man, I think I am getting close to something over in the rocks, so I am gonna head back and dig some more!” Yamcha states as he stands, “I’m gonna go use the loo and get a snack, anyone want anything while I am up?” 

“I’ll take a beer!” Bulma says. 

“Ooh! Do we have pretzels?” Chi Chi begins. 

“Maybe we should take a five minute break and stretch...” Krillin suggests, “everyone meet back here at 8:43?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campaign continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have never played a tabletop RPG, you may have a hard time following the chaos. This is a large party, and there is a lot going on. The characters, by design are bickering a bit and it feels the way a large game of DnD should feel with a group of friends. If you don't know anything about DnD and have issue with how I am writing this fic, good for you, but I am writing based off of my knowledge. 
> 
> For those of you who HAVE played DnD, if I flub something, we will just call it a house rule xD.

The players got up from the table and began to scatter. Some went to one of the bathrooms in Bulma’s expansive rec room located in the basement of her capsule corp house. Chi Chi, Goku, Yamcha and Vegeta went towards the kitchen, and Krillin and 18 disappeared. 

8:43 came and the players began to file back into the room. Chi Chi was helping Goku carry armfulls of sandwiches, carrot sticks and a full fruit platter to the table. She noticed Gohan stuck to his phone. 

“Hey dear. What you lookin’ at?” She sighed as she dropped her load around her hungry husband. 

“Videl’s been texting me pictures of her and Pan.”

“Oh! Pictures!” ChiChi unceremoniously grabbed Gohan’s phone from his hands and started looking through the pictures. Her granddaughter was perfect. She noticed Videl was looking especially thin, she was going to have to come over and cook for the couple, a mother to part saiyan needed to eat way more than they realized to keep up with the demand for milk. Chi Chi paused at a particularly cute picture of Pan that looked like she was smiling before swiping again. 

They always warn people to never swipe on other people’s photos. Chi Chi had heard the warnings, had even had her own embarrassing photographs shown (to Bulma who was a hussy, but still). Nothing could have prepared Chi Chi for the horror of seeing her daughter in law’s lips surrounding her son salaciously. Chi Chi shoved Gohan’s phone back into his hand and sat at the game table. 

Krillin and 18 walked into the rec room at 8:47. They silently sat down, impervious to the six pairs of eyes planted on the couple. Bulma eyed the couple suspiciously, “Where were you two?”

“Bathroom,” Krillin answered. 

“And 18, where were you?” Bulma tipped her head back and took a long sip of beer. 

“Making out with my husband in your bathroom Bulma.”

“Ok, so when we stopped, we had Jilvic, Lo, Vegeta and Glatraic digging up some rocks. Before, we had Crad and Erin hacking away at the second hatch. Everyone else was opening the second hatch which ended up being a dead end, so what are you doing now Aria and Sarafine?” 

“Well… the warp wood worked really well on the last hatch so maybe we should open this one that way.”

“Don’t forget we have this tunnel we are digging out over here!” Yamcha pointed to the cluster of mini figures on the map. 

“Yeah - we aren’t sure that is really anything, so I think I am gonna cast Warp Wood again on this door.”

“Ok, so you cast the spell, the wood warps and then what?”  
“Neat! I will open the door now!” Goku says. “What do I see?!”

“Dirt, there is nothing under this door. What do you guys want to do?”

They, in turn decided to help dig out the weird area Yamcha found. Krillin made three die rolls and jotted down the results. 

“You ever think that they do that just to mess with the players?” Piccolo wondered. 

“All the time,” Krillin grinned, “Ok so you all dig for ten minutes and clear sand and gravel from a path. You all look in. Brilliant colors are everywhere; pigments painted on stone are undimmed by the passage of decades. The floor is a colorful mosaic, featuring a distinct, winding path of red tiles forming a 2-foot-wide, meandering trail south down the corridor. A few chips and gaps reveal that cement or plaster covers the underlying stonework of the corridor, and it mostly provides a smooth surface for the many illustrated scenes.” 

Krillin holds up a book with an intricately drawn black and white photo of a hallway with what appeared to be large carved sculptures and mosaics right in the walls. 

“What’s in the pictures?” Bulma asks. Chi Chi’s face grows red at the mention of pictures.

“The images depict fields with cattle grazing, a copse with several wolves in the background, slaves—human, orc, elven, and strange human- animal mixtures of pig-human, ape-human, and dog-human—going about various tasks.”  
“Certain frescoes are more focused and show rooms of some building—a library filled with many books and scrolls, a torture chamber, and a wizard’s work room. Chairs, windows, boxes, bales, doors, chests, birds, bats, spiders, and all manner of things appear on the walls.”

Krillin pauses and looks over the table. No one begins to speak. “Crad and Jilvic roll spot.” 

Dice clatter to the table.

“16,” Yamcha says.

“You see a hallway, it looks like this,” Krillin raises the book and points to the picture located within.

“27,” Goku says.

“Twenty Seven!?” Piccolo asks.

“Yeah! I put lots of points into spot!”

“Ok Crad, the party stands at the north end of the corridor and your keen eyes roam over the stone and mosaic and you begin to notice runes in the design on the floor. You read through it and it says: 

ACERERAK CONGRATULATES YOU ON YOUR POWERS OF OBSERVATION. SO MAKE OF THIS WHATEVER YOU WISH, FOR YOU WILL BE MINE IN THE END NO MATTER WHAT!  
Go back to the tormentor or through the arch, and the second great hall you’ll discover. Shun green if you can, but night’s good color is for those of great valor.  
If shades of red stand for blood the wise  
will not need sacrifice aught but a loop of  
magical metal—you’re well along your march.  
Two pits along the way will be found to lead  
to a fortuitous fall, so check the wall.  
These keys and those are most important of all,  
and beware of trembling hands and what will maul.  
If you find the false you find the true  
and into the columned hall you’ll come,  
and there the throne that’s key and keyed.  
The iron men of visage grim do more than  
meets the viewer’s eye.  
You’ve left and left and found my Tomb  
and now your soul will die.”  


Krillin ominously looks over the party, waiting for one of them to respond.  


“Well that is a bad poem! It doesn’t even rhyme!”  


“Chad, it’s telling us all about the way to beat the tomb.”  


“Crad, Erin.”  


“Ok guys, you’re standing here looking at this hallway. What do you do?”  


Bulma leaned forward and began to move her mini down the hallway, “I’m gonna explore.”  


“Just walking straight into the dungeon Aria?!” Krillin asks.  


“Yep!” Bulma plows her Elven minifig through half of the hallway before chugging the rest of her beer and tossing it behind her towards the trash can. It clattered to the floor unceremoniously.  


“Ok ok ok hold on, about here,” Krillin crawled over the table and grabbed the mini and pushed it to a specific place on the hex grid. Bulma reached under the table and opened a cooler to grab a new beer. Krillin looked to her, “you need to roll Reflex.”  


“Vegeta throw me a reflex save please,” Bulma said from under the table, where she was fighting with the lid.  


“Dammit woman, your character sheet is a mess! What kind of character did you create here?”  


“Just roll the fuckin die, Vegeta!” She seethed from under the table.  


“16”  


“Ok Aria. You hear a click as you step into this part of the floor. You react just a touch too late as the floor drops open under your feet.” Krillin rolls a die and winces, “You take 6 points of fall damage, what's your AC?”  


Bulma sat up in her seat and gae Krillin a death glare, “12.”  


More dice were thrown behind his screen. “Take 7 more damage as you plummet into spikes at the bottom of the pit. Roll a fort save to resist.”  


“Shit… 7”  


“Seven woman?” Vegeta chided.  


“Yes, asshole 7. I rolled a fucking 3, I’m a wizard, I don’t have good Fortitude saves, or Reflex saves.”  


Piccolo interrupted, “I am sure what Vegeta means is that perhaps you should behave more like a wizard and let the rogue or bard or any of the fighter types do the scouting. This seems to be a perilous dungeon we have stumbled into.”  


“Whatever, no one was doing anything! What am I supposed to do, just look at the pretty pictures on the wall?”  


“Oh god!” Chi Chi groaned.  


“You ok Mom? You are looking green!”  


Chi Chi turned her head and nodded.  


“Bulma, maybe you should pay attention to the mosaics and frescoes. Maybe with your superior knowledge base you will be able to garner important information for later in the dungeon.” 18 suggested.  


“Sure.. Krillin?”  


“Well there are several scenes I described. Which one are you interested in?”  


“I guess the picture that describes this evening perfectly.”  


“Torture chamber it is! Uhhh…” Pages began to turn, “Ah here it is! this portion of the fresco illustrates an iron door that evidently confines some sort of a horrid creature (its clawed and scaled hands grasp the bars of its small window) that can be loosed to torment prisoners.”  


“Ok, ummmm this looks weird to me so I am gonna roll knowledge arcana to see if I recognize any of this stuff…. Ummm 21.”  


“It’s a horrid creature with really gross hands. Wanna try anything else?”  


“Ummm…” the die clatters to the table again, “how about a search check for 23.”  


“You look carefully at the wall art. There are bits that are jutting out from the wall like a sculpture, and others that are attached to the wall like tile, then there are bits of plaster that are painted flat. One piece of the plaster seems to be pulling up and you think there is space behind there.”  


“Ooh cool! Imma reach in and see if I can get behind that plaster!”

“Ok… roll strength.” Krillin suggests.

“Dookie - I got a 13.”

The players at the table eyed Bulma and her odd choice of swear. Her face was flushed and she began to sway. “Woman, perhaps you have had enough to drink.”

“Fuck off hun! This is the only time we have each week to just be with our friends!”

“Your friends.”

“Our friends Prince Grumpy. And I am gonna have some fun with it!”

“Bulma, you might want to slow down if you want to remember tonight…” Piccolo began. 

“Control your woman Geets! You ‘member what happened last time we tried to play? Bulma got so drunk she fell on the table during combat - COMBAT Geets!! That's the best part!” 

“Ummm sorry Bulma, you are unable to get through the plaster, you have loosened it a bit, but its still stuck on there pretty strongly.”

“Hmmmm, ok…. Well I don’t really have anything else to help me with this…” Bulma fiddled through her character sheet and thumbed through her PHB, “Heya big strong men, who wants to help little ol’ Aria open up this door?”

“Do we have a choice?” Gohan asked, ChiChi slapped at his arm. 

“Gentlemen, help ladies.”

“She’s not much of a lady tonight,” Yamcha began before catching Vegeta’s stare and becoming quiet.

“A sage of Lathander,”

“Awakened, mom…”

“An Awakened of Lathander would use all gifts from the sun god to help people in need.”

“Moms right! Lathander’s light upon you all friends, for I am here!” Gohan’s dice clatter to the table, “With Lathander’s blessing, I shall help Aria, I will push and pull at the plaster, hacking away the dark, meeting such with the dawn of the morning! Lathander’s great blessing of Dawn on this dread place.”

“Dude, we are in the first tunnel..” Yamcha says. 

“I’m roleplaying Yamcha, Gosh! Krillin I got an 18 on my strength check.”

“My favorite number,” Krillin grinned and looked over to his wife, who smiled sweetly back at him. “Lets see, ah! You break away the plaster and notice the more you hack at the wall more and more pieces begin to fall until a door is revealed to you. It is a normal looking door and looks to open inward.”

“Okay - I’m gonna roll a search for traps… 12?” Gohan peered towards the DM. 

“You find no traps.”

“Friends of Lathander! I have the dawn guiding my actions and have found a pathway! Divine intervention has shown me no traps, let us move forward!” Gohan took a moment to clear his throat. His chosen voice for Glatraic strained his vocal chords, “I’m gonna open the door and walk through.”

“K, guys what are yall doing? Gonna follow him or keep going down this pathway”

“Don’t split the party!” ChiChi chimed. One by one, the players moved their miniatures to the door. Krillin stood and shifted the papers covering the hex grid up a bit revealing a hallway. 

“You can fit one person in front of the other. Whats your marching order?” Krillin asked. 

“Tactical scout, Meat Shield, Me, ninja, hippie, long range magic user, useless musician, jesus freak rear guard” Vegeta tomed as he set the miniatures up in order.

“Ok, so Goku, 18, Vegeta, Piccolo, ChiChi, Bulma, Yamcha and Gohan right?”

Vegeta glared at the table as if daring someone to change his marching order. 

“Babe, why can’t I be first?” Bulma smiled teasingly at Vegeta.

“Shut up Woman.”

“Okay. At the end of the hallway you see another door.”

“Imma open it!” Goku chimes excitedly. 

“Ok, it swings inward and you,” Krillin reaches to pull more papers back revealing a room several hex squares wide, “see this room.”

Krillin pauses and lets the characters move their miniatures into the room.

“The room is dark, the light from the entrance to the tomb has finally reached the point where you can not see anymore. As you shuffle into this room -”

“Oh wait! Dude I can totally do something about this! I cast Dancing Lights!” Yamcha, sat back in his chair smiling. 

“Ok,” Krillin says, “you cast the cantrip and - do you have any fluff you want for these? Colors or shapes?”

“Uhhhh lets have them look like Onibi.”

“Blue ghosties it is!” Krillin encourages. “The room lights up and as you look around it seems to be a normal looking chamber. The stone is hewn and smooth, the room is small and you all barely fit in here. As the room is lit, you notice there is an addition to your party. As you all notice this, a grotesque, winged humanoid with a horned head and stony hide lunges, its four arms each tipped with wicked rocky claws. Around the creature’s neck is a collar studded with huge, gleaming gems.”

Krillin looked at each person, “Roll initiative.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy chapter 2 of this! Drop me a comment and let me know how you are liking this campaign. DnD enthusiasts should know this module, its a long one and has some fun stuff coming up! If anyone out there wants specific additions, let me know! Thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
